Talk
by kagachloe
Summary: A few days after their wedding, Edward and Mel have a talk about the royal life while complaining about clothes and the lack of independence they have. Drabble, Edward x Mel.


"Can you believe that we're married?" Edward inquired softly, staring up at the cloudless twilight. He had a content smile on his face as he sipped from his mug with one hand, the other hanging loosely over his wife's shoulders.

"I thought you were already over this," came the joking reply. Mel rolled her eyes playfully, smiling. "But yeah. I can't believe it too."

"I can't believe that I actually agreed to marry an idiot like you and dress up like a noble all the time in those corsets and impractical dresses," she commented wryly with a grin.

"Hey now," Edward mumbled, "You'd do it for me, right?"

A dark night shining with the light of the moon and stars loomed over the recently crowned King and Queen of Thais, who were sitting on the floors of the castle balcony. To any person who respected them greatly, they would have insisted that the King and Queen sit on comfortable chairs. If the King and Queen requested as such, thrones could be instantly sent over. But of course, the both of them shuddered at the thought, even the former prince. Luckily, for today, they were given the chance to retire early, which meant time off to do what they wished without any of the staff fussing over them… within the bounds of the castle.

Despite the new (and extremely overwhelming) lifestyle pushed onto Mel, everything seemed surreal, honestly, now that the threats of eternal nights and the rule of vampire lords were over.

The Queen didn't have to worry about vampires chasing her, for once. She didn't have to think about her late ancestors, or the horrifying creations built by the magic on the tips of their fingers, nor the darklings who expected her to rule and becoming possessed by evil. She'd even long sent Yemite home, convincing her that she needed to keep Underfall in order since she was crowned Queen of Thais (which she didn't regret one bit, with all the castle staff constantly fussing over her. Yemite still paid her monthly visits with Stella, though, which she usually enjoyed). As a conclusion... Mel didn't have to think about _darkness_ anymore.

That fact also set the King's racing heart and restless mind that were constantly worrying about his wife to rest. Sure, the both of them missed traveling, missed the thrill of adventuring, missed the feeling of doing things for themselves. But what could be done?

"I don't like it, Edward," Mel grumbled, leaning on her spouse's shoulder. "I really hate dressing up like some doll every day. The maids aren't helping that much, either, with how they try to make sure every single thing is straight, no folds and creases in the poofy balls they call skirts-" Edward noted how she shuddered at the word 'skirts'- "and with how they insist that I have to wear a crown each day, even if it's extremely uncomfortable!"

Edward simply nodded, eyes downcast. He hated it as much as Mel did; even if he'd been tolerating it for more than fifteen years. Smiling weakly, he said, "Well, at least you aren't wearing one of those poofballs right now."

Mel just sighed and nodded. She was clad in one of Edward's soft tunics and some cotton shorts whilst Edward was still in one of his kingly outfits. "You know, you might as well change now," she pointed out, poking Edward's side and laughing at his quiet yelp of surprise at the sudden touch.

"Why, do you want to see my amazing body?" he teased back, grinning. Mel recoiled, pretending to be absolutely disgusted. "Ew, no, you pervert!" she cried playfully.

"Well, you'd be seeing it soon enough," he said, laughing right afterwards as Mel turned bright red and thumped him on the head. "Hey, we're a married couple! You'd definitely be seeing it one day or another."

Mel simply turned away, face heated up.

"I miss holding my dagger," she said after a short pause, staring at her pale palm. "I don't really get to use anything now because of those stupid dresses."

"Well, it's not like I don't miss fighting monsters and slicing their heads off with the Excalibur now, too," Edward reasoned, attempting to sympathize with his wife. "I also miss seeing you fight with that bow on your head," he commented, chuckling again. Mel groaned.

"What I would do to have that hairband back, Edward," she complained. "The maids absolutely refused to let me have it on my head!"

"Well, you look good with a crown, too," he said. "Besides, that thing is a bit dirty, so it would make sense, wouldn't it?"

That only enticed another round of grumbling on Mel's part. "At least that thing isn't so heavy," she muttered, grabbing her mug and taking a big swig of its contents.

Fresh milk… The thick liquid with a creamy taste mixed with a very slight tinge of cheese. The drink of their choice throughout their journey, because of its healing properties. Mel curled her fingers around her mug, satisfaction gracing her small features.

It felt so long since she had it, even if it was only a few days. What she had been given if she was thirsty was either grape juice or (revoltingly flavoured) wine. She always had to struggle to consume the liquid in her chalice every night since she became queen. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her liquor…

It was simply the horrible flavour.

"Do you want kids?" Edward suddenly asked, causing Mel to almost choke on her milk. After swallowing, with some difficulty, she croaked out, "Why do you ask?"

To Mel, having kids wasn't such a bad idea, but it would take some time to get used to. She knew Edward wanted kids, too, anyhow. "I guess it would be alright, but I don't like the idea of raising them in the castle, if you catch my drift." she replied truthfully.

Edward definitely agreed, with how vain Lydia had been due to her upbringing. "Yeah… We'd be spoiling them quite a bit. But we can teach them, can't we?"

Mel nodded absentmindedly as Edward got up and pulled her along with him to their quarters. Mel followed wordlessly, gasping when surprise overthrew her as Edward pulled her into a hug, his arms curling around her back. She smiled in relief, placing her arms around his neck.

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?" he asked, chin on her head. She grinned. "Nope, but you already hinted at it when you bought me flowers and love sonnets."

"I wonder if we can still see that star I dedicated to you," he said. "It was expensive, but worth it, don't you think?"

Mel simply rolled her eyes at his tackiness. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"It won you over."

"Shut up." she mumbled, half-heartedly flinging one of the pillows at him. A pillow fight soon commenced, ending with the room left quite untidy with the bed wrinkled, several comfy chairs upside-down and an Edward pinning a Mel to the bed. Their eyes met, and...

"I win!" Edward shrieked, releasing Mel and toppling over to the other side of their bed, laughing loudly. Some castle staff passing by their quarters were probably going to glance at the other side of their door with raised eyebrows, but Edward didn't care. He finally beat Mel in a pillow fight!

"After all that time, in those inns..." he cried, tears falling from his eyes at the victory. Mel groaned, placing an arm over her eyes. "Fine, you win," she muttered, rolling over to face Edward. Her frown instantly turned into a wan smile when she saw the joy in his eyes. "The inn owners were definitely upset with the messes we made, though," she added, giggling slightly.

"Who cares?" asked the King, his eyes shut closed and his posture uneven on the bed. "They'll just have to tolerate the fact that we love pillow fights too much!"

Mel rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night, but smiled as Edward pulled her close. "You're a king with no sense of responsibility," she chided, giggling once more.

"Don't know, don't care." he replied without hesitation, the last remnants of laughter leaving him as he hugged his wife. "I love you."

"Idiot troublemaker," she grumbled in reply. "But hey..." she said, smiling wider. "You're not that bad, so I love you too."

 **A/N: Hello, Aveyond fans! This is my first time writing something for Aveyond so I hope that it's not too bad. ;) I am a huge fan of the Orbs of Magic series and Mel x Edward xDDDD**

 **You can also find me on Aveyond dot com as Parfait Cookies! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^^ Bye!**


End file.
